the unholy act
by rebelliousshays
Summary: jesse and jaden most likely plus some possible rape giggity . blair and hasslebarry. sorry if you don't like the summary just read the whole thing and please review if you do there will be cake ... most likely


Hi I am kind of new to this I accept flames go on tell me if it sucks I can take it I have fixed this story 4 times so far so tell me if I should fix it more. Oh and I did put in tabs but for some reason my computer won't put them in so don't comment on that anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx cause if I did it probably wouldn't be as popular

Claimer: I believe this story is mine hold on let me check... ok according to my computer the plot is mine.

This story takes place at the dance at first ok.

Narrative perspective

One by one the duel stadium filled with the students but one person specifically Jaden Yuki. Jaden was wearing white dress shirt and his red blazer cause he can't get away from that blazer he had a pair of black dress pants. Hassle Barry was wearing a U.S. Army 4-star General uniform. Alexis was wearing a blue strapless prom dress and blue diamond crested 3 inch heel whatever they're called. Blair was wearing exactly what Alexis was wearing except red. Chazz was wearing a black dress shirt a black tux and black dress pants and black dress shoes. Syrus was wearing blue dress shirt and black tux and black dress shoes. Bastion was wearing the same thing except his dress shirt was yellow. Everyone including Jim and Axel but Jesse was there.

Chancellor

Sheppard was wearing his usual get up and dancing with Dolores (or Doris don't really remember tell me in the review if I am wrong). Dolores was wearing a pink strapped dress. Crower on the other hand was not wearing his normal get up he was wearing a blue dress shirt and blue tux and blue swade shoes. And the chef guy was not there for he was in the kitchen (where the women are supposed to be lol just kidding because that would be sexist).

"Hey guys what's up?" Jaden said

"Not much Jay but uh where is Jesse?" Alexis asked

"The Chazz doesn't know nor care where Jesse. "Then Blair snuck up right behind Chazz and grabbed his ears and pulled as hard as she. "Ow what the fuck Blair why did you pull me ears so hard"

"I don't know just felt like it" Blair stated then Hasslebarry just walked up behind Jaden.

"Sarge I haven't seen him for a few days now either." then Hasslebarry then Hasslebarry grabbed Syrus and put him in a choke hold.

"Yeah... where ever... he is... I am sure he is having fun" Syrus barely choked out before going blue and then Hasslebarry let go. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT HASSLEBARRY!"

"Cause I felt like it private." then he turned his attention to Blair. "So anyway you want to dance Private Blair?" Hasslebarry made his sort of famous puppy eye look.

"Sure Hasslebarry."She said with a little blush.

"Well guys I got to go get something."Jaden said got up and left.

Unknown perspective

Jaden was slowly walking back to his dorm completely alone or so he thought because I was lurking in the shadows behind him. I have been waiting ever since I met him to get him alone tonight I believe I will have him all to myself. Lucky for me that everyone is at the graduation party or else I would never have been able to get him alone. (Insert somewhat evil laugh). He quickly looked around and looked right at me but seemed to not notice me because it looked like he was searching for someone. He then went into his room and locked the door. I went up to the door, but someone had beaten me to the punch but I could not see his or her face.

A bluenette about 5'7 clothed in all black was standing in the corner. This bluenette was wearing black to blend into the shadows so a certain someone wouldn't notice him until it was too late. But I think I knew who it was.

"I have been waiting for you Jaden" the Bluenette said.

"Jesse why are you why are you dressed in black that's chazz's color I think he even made an announcement about that after he beat another person clothed in black. By the way what was that kid's name by the way?" (OC alert)

"I think his name was Justin."

"Oh yeah that was sweet match! Oh by the way why are you here anyways?"

"Oh I just came for you."

"Why I mean nothing is wrong with me... is there?"

"No there is nothing with you"

"Oh thank god there are so many things I want to do before I die like beat Yugi Moto in a duel." (By the way everyone this is after Jaden faced Yugi in the past and lost sorry to everyone who wanted him to win. so yeah back to the story)

"Yeah I just came here to take you."

"Oh really... where are we going though."

"No not take you somewhere what I meant is TAKE you."

As Jessie said this Jaden's eyes were widening and slowly backing up. "Oh Fuck!"

"Now shut up and bend over." (That joke belongs to little kuriboh). Jesse grabbed Jaden before he could get away. Then before Jesse defiled Jaden I smashed open the door.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"FUCK OFF BITCH HE'S MINE NOW!"

Back at the dance really quick

so uh guys whrre is…

The end (For now)... hopefully

Hey if you want to know what the fuck off bitch hes mine part is it is from little kuriboh's tea regarding to yugi or marking yugi as hers to mai.

I know it's a little bad if not really bad but I enjoyed rewriting this. If you liked it comment on how much you like it. And there probably will be a sequel and by the way in the sequel that might happen I will tell you who the person who was following Jaden I will give you a hint it was not Jesse he was waiting there the whole night. Oh by the way if you want the sequel I will write the sequel after 10 reviews or if I feel like it whichever comes first. If the sequel thing is confusing just review and you will understand what I am saying. Oh and by the way if you flame my story I won't care cause to me all it will prove is that you read my story and to me a cake is a cake, and a review is a review and if you don't review I don't eat no cake… alliteration.


End file.
